


Я знаю

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), vsyaplottrava



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Married Couple, Tender Sex, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsyaplottrava/pseuds/vsyaplottrava
Summary: Ни Ведж, ни Йелла не зажгли свет.
Relationships: Iella Wessiri Antilles/Wedge Antilles
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини M-E





	Я знаю

В застывшей голубой полутьме Ведж не сразу нашёл своих дочерей — зарывшихся каждая в своё одеяло, так, что торчали только светлые макушки. Дыхание спящих в комнате детей сливалось в неровный шелест, и Ведж, сам не зная зачем, попытался различить в нём дыхание Сиал и Мири. Миссия, обречённая на провал; он простоял бы на пороге всю ночь, вслушиваясь в темноту, если бы Йелла не боднула его мягко в висок. Ведж приобнял её и неохотно закрыл дверь.

Борлеяс спал чутким сном зверя, ощетинившегося сигнальными вышками, сторожевыми дроидами и щупами наблюдательных систем. В пустых коридорах базы горели ночные лампы, и в их тусклом свете несколько прядок в копне золотых волос Йеллы переливались прожилками серебра. Ткань её форменного комбинезона собралась под пальцами Веджа в жёсткие складки, но сама Йелла была устало-расслабленной, той прагматичной покладистостью, которая позволяла ей беречь остатки сил. Йелла так умела, Ведж — нет.

Перед порогом их квартиры он выпустил её — с тем же дурным предчувствием, которое испытал, когда хлипкая дверь скрыла из виду детскую спальню. Йелла, конечно, никуда не исчезла; она так же плавно скользнула к кровати, на ходу расстёгивая комбинезон. Ведж тоже шагнул внутрь. Упал на кровать. Сбросил сапоги.

Ни он, ни Йелла не зажгли свет, и комнату заполнял пролившийся из окна полумрак Борлеяса, не укрывший до сих пор ничего важного. Утопив — как можно глубже — голову в подушке, Ведж смотрел на обнажившиеся плечи Йеллы. 

— Ты устал.

— Да.

Все они устали, чем он хуже других? И только когда Йелла не ответила, Ведж понял, что она и не спрашивала. Вскрытая тишина тянула из него слова — Ведж прикусил губу, но сдержаться не смог:

— Всё, чем я могу их защитить, — два старых одеяла.

— Они скоро улетят, — сказала Йелла не оборачиваясь. Она разоружалась: положила комлинк на край тумбочки, нагнулась, чтобы спрятать бластер у ножки кровати, где до него было легко дотянуться. Ежевечерний ритуал, которым Йелла творила своё волшебство: по утрам она и так собиралась гораздо быстрее Веджа, а он бы спросонья даже не нашёл свои вещи, если бы раскладывал их так же методично. 

Он отстегнул собственный пояс с бластером и уронил его на пол. Стукнуло тихо — значит, получилось сымитировать бережливость.

— Да. Два старых одеяла и Кессель.

Йелла зябко повела плечами и начала расчёсывать волосы. Под размеренными движениями прожилки серебра замерцали, и Ведж невольно задумался: стало ли их больше с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел её на Корусанте? Он не помнил. Как и не помнил, когда ещё у неё была настолько прямая спина.

— Извини, — негромко сказал он. Обратился к этой невозможной спине, повёл по ней раскрытой ладонью, зачерпнул волну волос у шеи, выпустил и, сжав плечо, потянул на себя — теперь по-настоящему бережно.

И, к его удивлению, Йелла поддалась.

— Я знаю, — сказала она, устроившись в руках Веджа. Он почти не видел её лица. Тонкими пальцами, поднятыми к самому подбородку, она пересчитывала зубчики расчёски. — Каждую ночь я боюсь, что мне приснится Корусант. Наш дом и твоя любимая чашка. Покрывала в комнате у девочек. Как ты пил каф и готовил мне чай. Или даже как мы ругались. Или то, как всё рухнуло, так стремительно, как мне казалось, что Корусант выжигают до основания, — так, наверное, и было, мы спускались быстро, но на каждом следующем уровне они уже ждали — нет, не нас, да и вообще не ждали, они делали, они убивали, — смешно, но как будто запрограммированные. Я никогда не видела такого. Я ни разу не узнала в мертвецах знакомого, мне было не до того, и, если честно, не хотела вглядываться, а если б и хотела — во многих ничего уже нельзя было узнать. Я знала, что ты жив, — но ведь я  _ не могла _ этого знать. Не знаю, что было бы хуже. Он мне никогда ещё не снился.

Этот скучный голос не вязался с Йеллой, с тем, как она должна была говорить. Только когда она замолчала, Ведж почувствовал, как в груди разрастается тупая зудящая боль.

На Корусанте он поступил правильно, он спас многих. Ведж Антиллес — хороший генерал и человек, Ведж Антиллес — паршивый муж и отец.

Никто бы его в этом не обвинил. Он и сам не должен был себя винить — особенно теперь, когда выяснилось, что они живы.

И — особенно теперь — Ведж пытался беречь Йеллу, не поднимая эту тему, не расковыривая свежую рану. Видимо, ошибся: слишком большая она была, слишком больная, чтобы Йелла могла удержать всё внутри, — и Ведж даже думать не хотел о том, что она всё-таки смогла удержать.

Ведж не сразу сообразил, что так сильно сжал Йеллу в объятиях, что её расчёска впилась ему в кожу; он поспешно ослабил хватку.

— Извини, — неловко повторил он. Прозвучало похоже на детское оправдание.

— Ничего. — Йелла подняла на него взгляд. В слабом ровном свете её глаза, казалось, поблёскивали. — Можно крепче.

Ведж поцеловал её — этот жест показался вдруг таким естественным. У Йеллы мягкие, невероятно мягкие губы и влажный рот, она закрыла глаза — Ведж не видел этого, но знал, и чувствовал, как она подалась навстречу. Он легко укусил её нижнюю губу и погладил большим пальцем костяшки; под лаской ладонь расслабилась, и Ведж вынул  из неё расчёску и тут же где-то потерял, под подушкой, что ли. Пальцы Йеллы, сильные прохладные пальцы были нужны ему, чтобы сжать их собственными. Она позволила ему это. Она так много ему позволяла — всякий раз у Веджа голова кругом шла, хоть и не один год прошёл с тех пор, как он на Йелле женился.

Ему всё-таки пришлось оторваться от неё — скинуть с плеч комбинезон, стянуть майку, и с Йеллы тоже. Её ладони легли ему на пояс, потянули вниз, скользнули вверх по животу — обжигающе горячие, будто не эти пальцы Ведж только что согревал. Краска тронула её щёки, припухли губы, раскраснелась кожа под ключицами, и лишь в глазах застыл строгий льдистый голод. У Веджа перехватило дыхание. Он поцеловал Йеллу снова, и она застонала ему в рот, так томительно-тихо, что Ведж скорее ощутил это, чем услышал.

Невесомые руки Йеллы только раздразнивали его, а собственные ладони казались на её теле слишком грубыми. Но она всё равно тёрлась о Веджа и шептала что-то; он не запомнил слов, но, кажется, отвечал — что? Обещал, что всё будет хорошо, опять и опять повторял, какая она красивая, целовал родинки под ухом и на плече, совсем близко к шее — а его шею щекотали прерывистые выдохи Йеллы, — обводил языком шрамы: длинный от внутренней поверхности локтя и вверх, россыпь над левой грудью, несколько расчерчивающих живот, прямо под рёбрами, — Великая Сила, как же много у неё шрамов, — задел ногтем сосок — Йелла тут же вцепилась собственными ногтями ему в спину. В ушах настойчиво стучал пульс, а пульс Йеллы Ведж слизывал с её кожи и не понимал — и не хотел понимать, — когда они слились в один.

Йелла была жаркая и мокрая, просто восхитительно мокрая — Веджу стоило бы придержать себя, возможно, ему стоило бы придержать себя гораздо раньше, но он чувствовал себя дорвавшимся мальчишкой. Она раздвинула ноги, запрокинула голову, обхватила его обеими ладонями за шею и притянула для ещё одного поцелуя — была распростёрта под ним — и вздрогнула, когда Ведж вошёл в неё, и застонала, тихо-тихо. Она умела оставаться тихой при любых обстоятельствах, они постоянно на войне, и стены, возведённые между ними, бывали досадно тонки — да какая криффова разница.

Йелла потянулась пальцами к его щеке, но Ведж перехватил ее запястье, резко вжал в кровать, стоило бы сдержаться, но какое там, когда её бёдра вздрагивали раз за разом, когда её колени крепко сжимали его бока, меша ли двигаться, но от этого он чувствовал только странный щемящий азарт — и когда она, кусая губы и жмурясь, всхлипнула, и от того, как её мышцы сокращались на его члене, Ведж тут же кончил. Он успел смазанно поцеловать Йеллу в шею, а потом уткнулся лбом в подушку, уверенный, что в жизни больше не пошевелится.

Йелла выдохнула и медленно погладила ладонью шею, вверх, к затылку, ероша волосы. Ведж только теперь почувствовал, что весь взмок: воздух, которого он и не чувствовал раньше, теперь холодил кожу. Где бы ни оказалось одеяло, оно лежало слишком далеко.

Ему всё-таки пришло пошевелиться, когда Йелла ласково тронула его плечо и, отодвинувшись, села на кровати.

Помедлив, она подняла с пола свой комбинезон и стала одеваться.

Такими мягкими, тягучими движениями.

— Куда ты?

— В освежитель, — ответила она не обернувшись.

Ведж перевернулся на бок. Было уже поздно, сколько там осталось на сон — хорошо, если часа четыре. Утром он будет зол, как стало ранкоров, и так же кровожаден, никакой каф не спасёт. 

И лишний час сна — в общем, тоже.

— Я провожу.

Йелла всё-таки посмотрела на него. И Ведж — опять, опять, в тысячный, наверное, раз — утонул в мягком взгляде её светлых глаз, когда Йелла впервые за вечер улыбнулась.


End file.
